A seat-belt strap of the type in question is known from JP3273960A. This seat-belt strap can have a woven construction in a 1/2 twill weave, in which case acrylic threads are used in order that certain visual effects may be achieved. Since acrylic does not have the strength values of the materials typically used for seat-belt straps, it is only used in a proportion of about 2%. The deployment of threads of comparatively low strength in the field of restraint systems must be considered problematic in principle.
A further seat-belt strap is known from EP 0 350 169 B1. In order to produce a colored weave construction, a 2/2 twill weave consisting of four warp-thread phases is used as basic construction and one or more warp-thread phases are omitted to form an uneven weave pattern on the surface of the belt.
DE 20 2008 016 802 U1 describes a belt for use as vehicle seat belt having a woven structure consisting of warp and weft threads, wherein at least in a lengthwise portion of the belt the weft threads are formed such that they can extend in length in comparison with the warp threads.
A further seat-belt strap for seat belts is described in DE 10 2009 001 545 A1. The woven fabric here has a construction with ribs which extend in the transverse direction of the seat-belt strap and which form a parallel arrangement in the longitudinal direction of the seat-belt strap.
DE 10 2009 024 044 A1 describes a seat-belt strap comprising a plain-woven construction having between 200 and 350, in particular between 245 and 305 warp threads whose thread linear density is between 1000 and 1200 dtex.
A belt formed from a plurality of warp threads and at least one weft thread and wherein successive picks of the weft thread each loop around a different warp thread in the edge region is described in DE 10 2004 015 327 A1.
DE 10 2009 058 039 B3 discloses a further seat-belt strap comprising a plurality of warp threads, a weft thread and a catch thread passing through the loops of the weft thread, placed between the warp threads and covered by the weft thread and/or the warp threads toward the surface of the seat-belt strap.
DE 10 2006 010 775 A1 discloses a seat-belt strap having an inner region, a soft right-hand edge region and a soft left-hand edge region and also a right-hand weft thread and a left-hand weft thread, wherein the right-hand weft thread is only in the inner region and in the right-hand edge region and the left-hand weft thread is only in the inner region and in the left-hand edge region.
DE 199 62 919 C1 describes a seat-belt strap and a method of forming it by using a monofil weft thread for the seat-belt strap.
DE 10 2009 002 869 A1 describes a further method of forming seat-belt straps and also a seat-belt strap thus obtained.
These known seat-belt straps are disadvantageous in some instances in that they may become wavy because of friction.
Seat-belt straps with so-called hollow selvages are described in DE 27 19 382 A1, DE 29 25 413 A1, DE 29 45 078 A1 or EP 0 021 104 A1. Similar prior art is additionally shown by DE 33 45 508 C2.
However, these known seat-belt straps with hollow selvages have the disadvantage that such a hollow selvage is very tricky to form, which is why the manufacturing costs of these known seat-belt straps are comparatively high. In order to meet the desired standards expected of the softness and, in particular, the scuff resistance of the selvage region of these seat-belt straps, they are in some instances also treated with various additives such as polyacrylates, polyethylenes, silicones or the like, which further increases the production costs.